


Terbongkar Sudah

by nashnasunaisuma



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gaje, Gen, Humor, OOC, Short, ada obrolan dan bahasan ala cowok yang begitu nganu, jumbling july 2017, taulah menjurus ke sana
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashnasunaisuma/pseuds/nashnasunaisuma
Summary: Dari sekian banyak rasa takut yang Yoosung miliki, kenapa Seven malah memilih untuk mempermainkannya dengan rasa takut yang 'itu'?Mengambil prompt 'rasa takut' dari #JUMBLINGJULY2017





	Terbongkar Sudah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is mine but the Mystic Messenger's characters are owned by Cheritz.

 

 

Pandangan Yoosung memburam seiring dengan semakin lamanya ia memelototi untaian kalimat dengan beberapa istilah asing di dalamnya. Kepalanya pun terasa pening.

Ini membosankan, mencari dan membaca referensi untuk tugas kuliah merupakan hal yang menjemukan baginya.

Mungkin bermain LOLOL satu ronde bisa membuatnya segar dan bersemangat kembali.

Hanya satu ronde, nanti setelahnya ia akan lanjut berkutat dengan referensi yang memuakkan itu.

Baiklah.

Dengan demikian ia pun membuka game kesayangannya tersebut.

.

.

“Yeah! Sebentar lagi kemenangan akan berada di tangan—“

Tanpa pemberitahuan, layar komputernya mendadak mati.

“—ku?”

Yoosung pun baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang diselubungi oleh kegelapan yang pekat.

.

.

.

  
**< Yoosung** **★ has entered the chatroom >**

.

  
Yoosung★: *cry sticker*  
Tempatku kena pemadaman listrik.  
Sial!  
Padahal war di LOLOL bentar lagi beres lalu aku baru aja mau lanjut browsing nyari materi buat bahan tugas ;;

.

 **<** **707 has entered the chatroom >**

.

707: Yakin mau browsing buat nyari materi tugas atau yang lain~  
jujurlah yoosung~

Yoosung★: yang lain? Maksudnya?  
*confused sticker*

707: Yang itu lho~  
*playing the glasses sticker*  
coba aku cek lagi history browsermu

Yoosung★: cek? History browser??

707: lolololol aku bisa menghack komputermu dan melihat isinya dari sini~

Oh, sekarang aku sedang melihatnya!

Banyak file rahasia di folder tugas kuliahmu

Yoosung★: Svnen kau bhoon kn? Brcndae?  
*shocked sticker*

707: lol yoosung typomu~ kau pasti sedang gugup ya sekarang

Yoosung★: Tydk!  
Tiak!  
Tidak!

707: lmaaao  
tak kusangka my baby yoosung~ folder tugas biologimu besar juga ya sizenya, 106 GB, mari kita lihat isinya~

Yoosung★: STPP SEVN!  
Lagipula kau bohong! Isinya sekitar 40 GB bukan 106 GB!

707: I see~

Yoosung★: hentikan seven! Kau melanggar privasiku!  
*angry sticker*

.

  
**< ZEN has entered the chatroom>**

.

  
ZEN: lol ternyata kau punya koleksi sebanyak itu yoosung  
jadi selama ini

Yoosung★: Itu dikasih temanku!  
Aku baru nonton dikit kok  
*cry sticker*

ZEN: Bagi lah ntar, atau kita nobar

Yoosung★: ...  
Zen...  
*sigh sticker*

707: Hmmm dari teman ya~  
tapi browsermu menunjukkan hal lain baby~  
di bagian history dan completed downloads  
*playing the glasses sticker*

ZEN: Lololol coba kau sebutkan ada apa saja di sana

Yoosung★: ZEN KENAPA KAU MALAH IKUTAN  
SEVEN HENTIKAN  
*angry sticker*  
*angry sticker*

707: mari kita lihat lagi  
Hohoho di sela-sela pencarian materi tugas kuliah ada sesuatu yang menarik juga

Yoosung★: ini tidak lucu seven!

707: lololol  
Sepertinya kau sudah tau apa itu M ya?  
Lalu  
crossdress? Trap?  
Wow yoosung  
Selama ini kau selalu menghina foto crossdressku

*cry sticker*

Tapi ternyata~  
  
*love sticker*

ZEN: yoosung tak kusangka ternyata preferensimu

Yoosung★: Sumpah aku cuma penasaran gara2 temen2 selalu bilang aku polos  
Aku ga macem-macem ;;  
Kalian berhenti memojokkanku seperti ini!

707: lol nanggung  
dan hey kode apa ini yang kulihat~

ZEN: kode?  
*confused sticker*

Yoosung★: ;;

707: kode cheat game, hmmm bukan  
oh, aku tau!  
Ini adalah...

Yoosung★: Sudah berhenti seven, kumohon  
Aku ga bisa diginiin

ZEN: abaikan yoosung  
beritahu aku  
kepalang tanggung

707: lol kukasih tau 2 huruf depannya aja sebagai clue  
Itu kode

J

A

.

  
**< V has entered the chatroom>**

.

MC: V!

707: ping pong!  
Benar sekali MC!  
100 untukmu~  
*love sticker*

Yoosung★: MC kok tau??  
*shocked sticker*

ZEN: yang lebih penting dari itu, jadi dari tadi MC ada di sini??!  
*shocked sticker*

MC: ada apa?  
Aku hanya menyapa V  
Dari tadi aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan, jadi aku diam saja

.

**< Jumin Han has entered the chatroom>**

.

**< Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom>**

.

Jumin Han: kalian ribut sekali di sini  
meributkan hal yang tidak penting

Jaehee Kang: dan jangan membuat MC terkontaminasi dengan obrolan kalian

Yoosung★: bukan salahku T_T  
Seven yang mulai bersama dengan Zen  
Aku hanya korban di sini ;;

ZEN: maaf aku tanpa sadar terbawa suasana

707: Yes, maam.

V: selamat malam  
Aku hanya bisa sebentar di sini  
Jumin, nanti aku akan pergi ke tempatmu satu jam lagi untuk membahas detail persiapan party

Jumin Han: baik, kau bisa datang ke penthouseku nanti  
aku sedang berada di jalan pulang

V: Luciel, coba kau cek email yang barusan kukirim padamu

707: OK~

.

**< 707 has left the chatroom>**

.

.

.

.  
  
Dalam ruangan yang masih gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari ponsel, Yoosung menghela napas lega.

  
Akhirnya Seven keluar juga dari chatroom, sungguh Yoosung tak menyangka Seven akan membuatnya terpojok malu setengah mati di _chatroom_ dengan membongkar sebagian rahasianya di sana.

  
Yoosung memang pernah merasa tidak nyaman dan takut seandainya hal tersebut ketahuan, lalu berniat untuk langsung menghapusnya begitu ia selesai menonton. Namun sialnya, ia malah ketahuan duluan oleh Seven, dibongkar pula di _chatroom_. Kurang sial apa coba, mana ada MC.

Aaaargh Seven keterlaluan!

Dengan asal Yoosung kembali membaca pesan-pesan di _chatroom_. V masih ada di sana, berbincang dengan Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, dan MC membicarakan garis besar persiapan _party_.  
Yoosung ingin ikut nimbrung tapi dia masih _bete_ gara-gara Seven.

  
V....  
Entah kenapa Yoosung merasa bahwa hari ini dia diselamatkan oleh V. Seandainya tadi V tidak muncul, mungkin ia akan dipermalukan dan dipojokkan lebih lama oleh Seven dan Zen.

Ah, tapi itu pasti hanya kebetulan V datang di saat yang tepat untuknya, tak perlu dipikir lebih lanjut.

Setelah menepis pemikiran tersebut, Yoosung pun tertidur, tak bisa menahan kantuk yang tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya.

.

.

.

.

**  
Omake:**

  
Mendadak Yoosung terbangun dari tidur, dengan kondisi kamar yang terang kembali, tidak gelap gulita seperti sebelumnya.  
Pemadaman listrik sudah selesai.  
Ia merasakan ponsel di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

Kedua matanya melirik angka penunjuk waktu pada layar ponsel.  
Pukul 01.19, ia sudah tertidur selama tiga jam rupanya.  
Ia harus segera melanjutkan pencarian referensi bahan materi untuk tugas nanti.

Tapi sebelum itu....  
Ia melihat notifikasi _private message_ dari aplikasi _chatroom_ RFA.

Eh? Dari siapa?  
Dan tak disangka ternyata itu dari V.  
Ada hal penting apa sampai tiba-tiba V mengirim pesan?  
Jempolnya membuka pesan dengan tak sabar.

.

.

  
V: Aku tahu bahwa kau sudah dewasa, Yoosung.  
Tapi kau harus bisa mengendalikan diri dalam mengonsumsi hal tersebut secara berlebihan.  
Itu tidak baik untuk jangka panjang karena akan menimbulkan efek kecanduan.

.

.

.

 

Yoosung tak dapat berkata-kata.  
Kedua jempolnya masih membeku di atas layar ponsel.  
Ia tidak tahu harus menulis – mengetik-- apa sebagai balasan.

.

.

.

  
Semua ini gara-gara Seven!

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi oleh prompt ‘rasa takut’ dari #JUMBLINGJULY2017, di saat yang lain membuat tulisan yang serius, yang terpikir di otakku malah yang seperti ini haha.  
> Seandainya ada yang bertanya kenapa Seven bisa meng-hack komputer Yoosung padahal komputernya sedang mati? Well, anggap saja kalau sebelumnya Seven sudah pernah iseng meng-hack komputer Yoosung, jadi dia benar-benar mengerjai Yoosung kali ini berbekal ingatan yang diperolehnya saat dia ‘membongkar’ isi drive komputer termasuk browser internet Yoosung.


End file.
